


Say

by wisteriapinetree



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: Shori cuma tidak terima dia dipanggil "Say".





	Say

**Author's Note:**

> **semua tokoh yang disebut di sini berada di bawah naungan johnny's entertainment; no commercial profit gained.**
> 
> note: c r a c k y ; ada di draft gatau dari tahun kapan (gak hiperbola. seingetku 2016), yaudah aku edit dan post.

"Say."

Shori tersedak. Tadinya dia sedang anteng mengunyah roti yang tinggal satu gigitan waktu suara Sou terdengar dari samping kiri. Laki-laki yang bertinggi cuma berbeda satu senti di bawahnya itu _berkata apa_, tadi _... Shori tidak mau dengar._

Tapi masa dia dipanggil _Say_. Namanya sudah bagus-bagus Shori, dipanggil begitu dengan _cringe_-nya. Memangnya sejak kapan mereka pacaran, dan sudi amat dia pacaran sama makhluk agak absurd itu. Jangan melantur, lah.

"Say, sini dong," lagi, Sou berkata.

Untung saja acara tersedak Shori sudah berakhir. Tanpa minum dulu, Shori buru-buru mengambil HP dari saku celana dan langsung pura-pura sibuk _scroll_ padahal kunci layarnya saja belum dibuka (_idih_). Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting Sou bisa berhenti memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu.

Seperti yakin kamu yang dipanggil ya_,_ Say—_eh, Shor_.

Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, kan, tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua yang kepikiran duduk-duduk di depan ruang guru sehabis pelajaran sore-sore, seperti orang sedang menunggu giliran remidi ulangan akhir semester begini.

"Say, sini, dong," Sou mengulang panggilannya. _Please_. Tampaknya Sou habis diracun minuman sama Fuma (wakil ketua _geng_-nya Shori dan Sou, juga dua orang lain) tadi pagi makanya dia jadi agak _geser_. Shori mendumel dalam hati, _jarak kita nggak jauh-jauh amat kok, kamu aja yang ke sini, aku mager_. Tapi ini bukan berarti maksudnya Shori terima-terima saja dan menikmati dipanggil begitu, ya.

Saking sibuk berprasangka buruk kalau Sou baru saja membuat nama panggilan aneh padanya, Shori sampai-sampai baru sadar kalau kakinya telah dijadikan tempat sandaran <strike>hidup </strike>oleh seekor kucing berbulu hitam.

Bukan kucing garong, sih. Lucu begitu masa disamakan sama kucing garong jalanan yang tampangnya minta digorok, sih. Shori tahu, kok; itu kucingnya Pak Masuda, wali kelasnya Sou. Mungkin Pak Masuda bosan menjomblo makanya kucing itu diberi nama Sayang—_HAH? _Sepertinya ada yang salah paham.

Waktu Shori meneguk air liurnya sendiri, ia tahu kalau Sou yang duduk tak jauh di sisi kirinya sekarang sudah berdiri. Laki-laki yang sejak tadi memanggil-manggil _Say _itu berjalan sedikit dan langsung berlutut di depan Shori—ralat, di depan Si Sayang.

_Jadi ...? Jadi ...?_

"Say, dipanggil kok nggak nyamperin sih. Untung lucu. Kalau nggak, nanti aku aduin sama majikanmu biar kamu dipecat jadi piaraan," kata Sou sambil mengelus-elus manja kucing hitam unyu milik Pak Masuda, dan sukses membuat Shori cuma kicep saat itu pula. Tidak, Shori tidak berpikir kalau dia mau dielus-elus manja juga.

Nah, ternyata Shori betulan salah paham. Semua orang juga kalau melihat pasti tahu, kali. Shori saja yang tidak sadar.

Tiba-tiba Sou berhenti mengelus-elus Si Sayang padahal kucing hitam unyu peliharaan Pak Masuda itu sedang merasa enak-enaknya dielus manja sama tangan lembut Sou. "Shor," panggil Sou, "pulang bareng, yuk."

Sampah. Bodo amat, Sou, bodo amat. Shori rasanya sudah tidak mood dan mau buru-buru pulang sendiri.

**-00-**

**Author's Note:**

> i m s o r r y
> 
> anyway, happy 8th anniversary to sexy zone!!!!!  
please stay as 5 no matter what :')


End file.
